


Давай сыграем еще раз

by Jude_Brownie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Brownie/pseuds/Jude_Brownie
Summary: Ханамия слышит голос





	Давай сыграем еще раз

Ханамия

твой последний бросок

мне кажется, он был просто потрясающий

давай сыграем еще раз?

 

Ханамия распахнул глаза в темной тишине. Под потолком чуть слышно шуршал кондиционер, гоняя по комнате прохладный воздух. За окном властвовала душная августовская ночь.

Ханамия сел в кровати, сдергивая с себя мокрую от пота простыню. Кожа немедленно покрылась мурашками, ему стало даже холодно, но это было хорошо. Он согнул ноги в коленях и уткнулся в них лицом, прижавшись так плотно, словно хотел выдавить себе глаза. Остро натянулась кожа на лопатках. Ханамия обхватил себя за щиколотки, запустив ногти в кожу, а когда незаметная боль не помогла, провел ногтями длинные полосы до колен. Но и это не сработало.

Он развернулся, стремительно, будто плотно скрученная пружина, повалился на спину, вытянулся во весь рост, выгнулся, едва не вставая на мостик. Стало вдруг невыносимо душно, захотелось распахнуть окно, вдохнуть свежести, ветра — но там ведь нет ни того, ни другого, есть только влажная жара, словно Токио — это кастрюля на пару, которую к тому же прикрыли толстым одеялом.

У него зудело под кожей, словно там роились полчища мелких насекомых, и все они пытались выбраться наружу. Хотелось плакать. Хотелось смеяться. Хотелось зарыться под одеяло, скорчиться под ним и жалеть себя. Хотелось пробежать насквозь весь Токио.

Ханамия знал, когда это началось. Эта зараза поразила его на исходе осени, пробралась ему под кожу, в самые его кости залезла. Она — оно, чувство — звучало в его голове, заставляя во сне и наяву слышать. Видеть.

Давно не виделись, Ханамия.

Ханамия!

Я поклялся…

Твой последний бросок…

Потрясающий.

Давай

Еще раз.

Мучительно застонав, Ханамия снова подтянул колени к груди, сворачиваясь клубком. Пока не закончился семестр, это можно было терпеть. Учеба, баскетбол — ни времени не оставалось, ни сил.

Но сейчас каникулы. Ханамия не спал нормально уже почти месяц.

Он не знал, что делать с этим… всем. Он даже не знал, как это назвать. Он знал только, что — кто — может ему помочь, но толку с этого знания, если от лекарства его отделяет океан?

Если бы только К…

Паника прокатилась по телу ледяной волной, словно кто-то внезапно включил кондиционер на полную мощность. Он не мог произнести имя, не мог даже мысленно — это означало бы признать свое поражение, признаться…

Давай сыграем еще раз.

Если бы только Ханамия мог утром выйти из дома, спуститься в метро, доехать до нужной станции, дойти до дома, адрес которого он знал, или до школы, адрес которой он знал тоже. 

Если бы только он мог сесть на самолет…

Стоп.

А почему, собственно, он не может сесть на самолет?

 

***

 

Они встретились на баскетбольной площадке во дворе дома Ханамии. Занималось утро, жаркое, безвоздушное, и даже машины на дороге шумели как-то лениво.

Сето лежал на скамейке, прикрыв глаза локтем. Возможно, он пришел минуту назад, а может, ждал тут уже полчаса — в любом случае, выглядел он как человек, который отсюда никуда и никогда не пойдет; он всегда так выглядел, и Ханамия лучше других знал, насколько это ошибочное впечатление.

Ямазаки лениво разминался, Хара зевал, привалившись к сетчатому ограждению. Фурухаши, стоило Ханамии подойти, открыл сумку-холодильник и достал оттуда запотевшие банки.

— Пиво? — оживился Хара. Фурухаши посмотрел на него, и Хара зафыркал. — Ой, ну подумаешь. Давай это… что там у тебя? Фурухаши, вода?! Ну ты серьезно?!

— Почему он все время орет? — спросил Сето, не глядя принимая у Фурухаши банку с холодным кофе.

— У него регулятор громкости сломался, — ответил Ямазаки. — Спасибо, — добавил он.

Зашипели, открываясь, банки. Ханамия сделал глоток — ледяная газировка обожгла язык. Но он даже не посмотрел, что именно пьет — он смотрел на свою команду.

Прошел уже месяц каникул. Они почти не общались, разве что время от времени перекидывались сообщениями в чате. Ханамия даже не знал, где каждый из них находится. Они могли быть не в Токио. Они могли вообще не быть в Японии.

Но когда он написал в глухой ночи «Завтра, в семь утра, на площадке возле моего дома», они пришли, ничего не сказав и не спросив. Словно были не люди, а шикигами, что являются по зову колдуна.

Мысль эта наполнила сердце Ханамии — не факт, что существующее — теплом.

— Мы едем в Америку, — сообщил он. Сето не шевельнулся. Ямазаки вытащил из-под скамейки мяч и кинул его Харе. Фурухаши спросил:

— Что ты подразумеваешь под Америкой? Южную? Северную?..

— Соединенные Штаты Америки, — оборвал его Ханамия, не уверенный, то ли ему злиться, то ли умиляться. — Восточное побережье. Лос-Анджелес, штат Калифорния.

— Ага, — сказал Фурухаши.

— И такое это было «ага»... — подхватил со скамейки Сето. Хара бросил в него мячом.

— Это «да»? — вырвалось у Ханамии. Четыре пары глаз посмотрели на него одновременно.

Ханамия улыбнулся.

***

 

Ханамия.

Сыграем?

Еще раз?

Ханамия проснулся и слепо вытаращился в полумрак салона. Голос, звучавший в голове, вдруг показался ему магическим зовом, сродни волшебной дудочке, на которую Гамельнский Крысолов приманивал крыс.

На грани слышимости, так, что не столько воспринимались ушами, сколько ощущались телом, гудели двигатели самолета. Люди спали — но поверх спинки впередистоящего кресла на Ханамию таращился Хара. То есть, возможно, таращился — глаз, как обычно, видно не было.

Стоило Ханамии заметить его — и Хара выдул пузырь жвачки.

— Только попробуй лопни ее, — предупредил Ханамия. Хара фыркнул и втянул жвачку в рот. — Омерзительно.

— Все спят, — сообщил Хара невпопад. 

— Не все, — сумрачно возразил Фурухаши, сидящий справа от Ханамии. Сето в кресле возле прохода спал, уронив голову ему на плечо.

— Почему вы посадили его в проход? — спросил Хара, покосившись на Сето. — Он же будет дрыхнуть весь полет…

— Я не сплю, — подал голос Сето, и все почему-то вздрогнули. — Я никогда не сплю в самолете.

— Почему? — живо спросил Хара.

— На тот случай, если самолет попадет во временную петлю и окажется в прошлом, — невозмутимо ответил Сето. — Все, кто спят, навсегда исчезнут из ткани бытия. У тех, кто бодрствует, есть шанс.

— Наоборот же вроде? — удивился Фурухаши. Сето на мгновение задумался, потом признал:

— Не помню. Давно это было.

Хара тихо заржал и, скрывшись за спинкой своего кресла, позвал:

— Ямазаки, не спи! А то тебя сожрут лангольеры!

— Не сожрет его никто, — раздался низкий голос Мацумото. — Ямазаки посмотрит на лангольера и скажет — тебя не существует. И лангольера не станет.

Хара снова вынырнул из-за кресла, сияя так, как будто его его только что похвалили.

— Ямазаки такой, — подтвердил он с удовольствием. Ханамия закатил глаза и потянулся к оконной шторке, чтобы опустить ее, но Фурухаши перехватил его руку.

— Не надо.

— Это почему еще?

— Представь, ты потом ее откроешь, а там гремлин?

— Да ну вас нахрен, — рассердился Ханамия, скрещивая руки на груди. Хара прав, надо было посадить Сето у окна, а самому сесть в проход. Нашли время рассказывать страшные сказки, в самом деле.

В беспросветной тьме за окном ему видны были огоньки на крыле. Ханамия зажмурился и потер переносицу — ему вдруг примерещилась маленькая нечеловеческая фигурка. Неистово захотелось все же опустить шторку, но он взял себя в руки. 

Есть вещи, которых на самом деле не бывает — не бывает, и все. 

Тишина, наполняющая самолет, надавила вдруг, будто бы навалилась со всех сторон, залепляя чернотой глаза и уши. Ханамия судорожно вздохнул, и в этот момент ему показалось, что он спит — и надо бы проснуться, но отчего-то нет сил разорвать эту мутную пленку. Мир словно бы отделяла от него плотная пелена — то ли стена из полиэтилена, то ли грязное стекло. Тут мысли Ханамии пошли в трех направлениях: одновременно он подумал, что живет с этим ощущением уже очень, очень давно; что такое его состояние попадает под описание последствий затяжной бессонницы; и что, может быть, это действительно все сон?

— Мне снится один и тот же сон, — вырвалось у него, как будто звучание голоса могло разрушить наваждение. Так и вышло — тишина отступила, а с ней и страх.

— Это ошибка, — сказал Сето. Ханамия посмотрел на него удивленно, и Сето, хоть и был в маске для сна, будто бы почувствовал его взгляд. — Сны людей не повторяются, это ошибочное мнение. Это глюк мозга, сродни тому, что порождает ощущение дежавю наяву — когда картинка попадает не в ту область мозга, на полку «было» вместо полки «не было», условно говоря. Ты видишь сон впервые, но тебе кажется, что ты его уже видел, возможно, не один раз. Проводились исследования — людей наблюдали годами, вели дневники их снов. Сны не повторяются. Никогда.

— Я видел его вчера ночью, прежде чем позвал вас всех, — сердито сказал Ханамия. — И только что.

— И что это было? — спросил Фурухаши.

— Это был голос, — ответил Ханамия после паузы.

Все почему-то промолчали. Потом Хара открыл рот что-то сказать, но в этот момент самолет легко тряхнуло. Хара прикусил язык и вполголоса выругался. Мацумото сказал:

— Вот. Временная петля.

— Спящие не исчезли, — заметил Фурухаши.

— Надо полагать, исчезли мы, — ответил на это Мацумото.

— Вы меня поражаете, — сказал Ханамия.

— Толкни Ямазаки, — посоветовал Харе Сето. — Если все получится, и он проснется, значит, мы не исчезли.

Хара снова нырнул за спину. Оттуда раздался его голос:

— Ямазаки! Ямазаки, проснись!

Судя по звукам, он настойчиво тыкал Ямазаки кулаком.

— Ямазаки, проснись! Ты нас видишь?

Послышалась возня. Ханамия, не утерпев, встал с кресла и перегнулся через спинку. 

Ямазаки сполз в кресле, насколько позволяло расстояние до кресла впереди, широко расставив длинные ноги. Хара, стоящий на коленях в кресле, как раз склонился к нему — с ракурса Ханамии выглядело так, будто они целуются.

— Вижу, — пробормотал Ямазаки, — а жаль.

— Жаль ему, — возмутился Хара и выпрямился, едва не засветив Ханамии головой в лицо. — Нас чуть лангольеры не съели. Ай, кэп, сорян.

— Нету никаких лангольеров, — буркнул Ямазаки и начал вылезать из кресла. Мацумото поджал ноги, выпуская его. Ямазаки протиснулся мимо и пошел в сторону туалета.

— Эй, эй, подожди меня! — вслед ему закричал Хара, и старушка из соседнего ряда, глянув неодобрительно, проворчала:

— Молодые люди, ведите себя тише.

— Прости, бабуля, — легкомысленно извинился Хара и пошел за Ямазаки, слегка покачиваясь, будто моряк на палубе корабля.

Ханамия вернулся на свое место. Самолет опять слегка тряхнуло, но красные огни не загорелись, стюардессы не попросили всех сесть и пристегнуть ремни, а значит, это была не турбулентность или крушение.

— Воздушная яма, — Фурухаши будто подслушал его мысли. — Как на дороге, только в воздухе.

Внезапно Ханамию поразила мысль — а откуда взялся Мацумото? Ведь на площадку на его зов пришли только Сето, Фурухаши, Ямазаки и Хара. Он зажмурился, сильно стиснув подлокотники кресла, и попытался вспомнить — вот они на площадке, а что было потом? 

Точно сон. Из сна же часто выпадают куски. Мы никогда не помним начало сна… где это было?

В этот момент, словно кто-то включил в голове Ханамии фильм, он вспомнил — как на площадке они через приложение в телефоне проверяли билеты на самолет, и как потом спорили, кто будет покупать, и решили, что Фурухаши, потому что он казначей. И как заодно вспомнили, что в казне клуба денег нет, и спешно переводили Фурухаши деньги на счет, а Хара ныл, что у него нет ни гроша, что он копил на мотоцикл, и не мог бы Ханамия ему одолжить; и что Ямазаки звонил Мацумото и спрашивал, летит ли он с ними. 

И как на следующий день они встретились на Токийском вокзале и сели на Нарита-экспресс, и как Ханамия запаниковал, сообразив, что они не зарегистрировались на рейс, и теперь, возможно, мест рядом уже не будет, и придется девять часов лететь неизвестно с кем, а Фурухаши его успокоил, что он уже все сделал.

Как он ухитрился все это забыть?

Вернулись Ямазаки и Хара, оба какие-то незнакомо расхлябанные — пили они там, что ли? Ямазаки плюхнулся в кресло у окна, Хара — посередине. Мацумото, зачем-то дождавшись, пока они перелезут через него, сам встал и ушел в туалет.

Тут Ханамия ощутил, что ему тоже надо. Ему было жарко, хотелось умыться. Он даже достал из рюкзака косметичку — вдруг страшно захотелось почистить зубы.

Сето и Фурухаши выпустили его. Ханамия пошел в сторону туалета, чуть качнувшись, когда самолет снова споткнулся на небесной кочке.

Из зеркала смотрело бледное лицо и огромные глаза в ореоле теней. Ханамия умылся и почистил зубы — и вдруг завис, глядя на свое отражение. 

Интересно, он красивый? 

Интересно, почему ему вдруг это интересно?

Бледные щеки в зеркале окрасил нежный розовый румянец. Ханамия изумленно прижал руку к лицу.

Твой последний бросок был просто потрясающий…

Он зарылся лицом в ладони, запустил пальцы в волосы, несильно дернул. Приди в себя, ну же! 

Потрясающий, прозвучал в голове все тот же голос, но теперь он был другим, ниже, чувственней, хотя Ханамия его никогда таким наяву не слышал. По спине прошел озноб, и одновременно ему стало жарко.

«Как будто я болен», — подумал Ханамия. Он изучал эти ощущения почти что с восторгом. Вот как, значит. Оно, эта странная штука, бывает на самом деле. Ее не в книжках придумали. Она бывает, она ощущается вот так, телом.

Внутри него будто что-то тянулось и ныло — Ханамия слышал это как длинное, непрерывное «хочухочухочухочухочу». Горели кончики пальцев — они хотели трогать, это было так остро, так невыносимо, что Ханамия погладил себя по шее, просто чтобы унять этот зуд. Но не сработало. Пальцы хотели трогать другое тело.

«А что, если…» — подумал Ханамия, но ему моментально стало страшно, и он запретил себе продолжать.

Он вышел из туалета и пошел к своим местам. Мацумото еще не вернулся, и Фурухаши тоже на месте не было. Сето спал — наверное. Хара и Ямазаки…

На мгновение Ханамии показалось, что Хара почему-то лежит головой у Ямазаки на коленях. Но в ту же секунду зрение Ханамии будто бы стало ярче и острее — и он увидел, что Хара не лежит, что голова его двигается, размеренно, плавно качается вверх и вниз. Ханамия смог разглядеть даже, как его губы то расслабляются, то сжимаются на члене Ямазаки. Ханамия отчетливо видел основание этого члена — толстый розоватый ствол, который то скрывался во рту Хары, то показывался вновь, и покачивающиеся яйца.

Ханамии показалось, будто его окунули в кипяток. Он застыл на месте, не в силах отвести глаз — потом взгляд, будто по указке, скользнул выше, и Ханамия увидел лицо Ямазаки.

Рот у того был приоткрыт, глаза, наоборот, крепко зажмурены. Кожа покраснела так, что веснушек почти не стало. Волосы будто бы горели еще ярче.

Пока Ханамия смотрел, по лицу Ямазаки будто бы пошла волна. Он вдруг широко распахнул глаза, прижал руку ко рту, а второй вцепился в волосы Хары, вжимая его голову себе в пах. Потом выражение его лица стало бессмысленным, глаза закрылись. Он выглядел так, словно умер.

Ханамия снова опустил взгляд. Хара приподнял голову — лицо его горело, рот был весь в белом. Хара что-то тихо сказал, ухмыляясь, и начал застегивать на Ямазаки штаны.

Кто-то толкнул Ханамию в спину. Он, машинально извинившись, вжался в кресло, пропуская мимо мужичка в костюме. Тот явно ничего не видел и не слышал, спеша к своему креслу. Кто вообще летает в костюмах?

Когда Ханамия подошел к своему месту, Хара и Ямазаки оба посмотрели на него. Ямазаки улыбался сыто и лениво, Хара скалился нагло и дерзко. Ханамия, не уверенный, что сможет сейчас сказать или сделать что-то адекватное, просто сел в свое кресло.

Еще год, еще полгода назад он бы сохранил увиденное в закромах своей памяти как полезную информацию. Он использовал бы это против кого-то из них или против них обоих, если бы пришлось или просто так, чтобы развлечься.

Что с тех пор изменилось? Почему что-то изменилось?

Что с ним происходит? Кто он вообще сейчас такой?

С внезапным раздражением Ханамия проверил время. Они летели пока всего только три часа.

 

***

 

Потрясающий…

Голос звучал низко, рокочуще, почти стонал, и от одних только этих звуков Ханамии хотелось стонать тоже. Хотелось расплавиться. Хотелось растечься, как медовой луже. Хотелось выпить звук этого голоса с чужих губ.

Давай…

Еще раз…

Он снова проснулся — и снова в самолете, и снова за окном было темно, как будто они действительно попали во временную петлю, где полет будет вечен. Фурухаши и Сето тихо переговаривались рядом с ним. С ряда впереди доносилось дружное сопение.

— Почему темно? — спросил Ханамия. Фурухаши ответил, будто бы совершенно не удивившись вопросу:

— Там мы оставили солнце позади. 

— С чего бы вдруг? — спросил Ханамия сердито. — Мы летим на восток.

— Да ну как же, — серьезно ответил Фурухаши. — Япония на востоке, Америка на западе, все это знают.

— Ага, а Земля плоская.

— Ну да, а какая же?

— Вы с Сето как начнете нести чушь…

— Я вообще молчал, — обиделся Сето.

Ханамия почувствовал, что выдохся. Прикрыв глаза, он сполз в кресле пониже и понадеялся, что снова заснет.

Зачем он вообще куда-то летит. Почему нельзя развернуть самолет. Он долетит до этого чертового Лос-Анджелеса, тут же, не выходя из аэропорта, купит обратный билет, вернется домой…

— Мне кажется, сзади ничего нет, — прошептал он вслух. Фурухаши качнулся к нему, и Сето, кажется, тоже — в самолете было совсем темно, и Ханамия ничего не видел. — Будто мое прошлое пожрали лангольеры. За спиной черная пустота, и мне некуда вернуться.

— Зато впереди Америка, — заметил Сето.

— Точно? — спросил Ханамия. — А она существует? Ты ее видел?

— Нет, — признал Сето. — Но я и себя не видел, так что же, мне предположить, что и меня не существует? Зеркалам нельзя верить.

— Может, и не существует, — согласился Ханамия. — Никого из вас. Вы слишком хороши, чтобы быть реальными.

Наступила тишина, и даже сопение впереди стихло. После паузы Фурухаши сказал:

— Я не знаю, то ли обидеться на тебя, то ли оросить слезами.

— Я бы посмотрел, как ты орошаешь слезами, — фыркнул Ханамия — ему вдруг полегчало. Из-за спинки переднего кресла выросла взлохмаченная рыжая макушка.

— Ханамия, а зачем мы вообще летим в Штаты? — спросил Ямазаки. Снова стало тихо.

— Серьезно? — спросил Сето наконец. — Ты серьезно спрашиваешь?

— Да блин, — Ямазаки досадливо повел плечами. — Я знаю, за кем. Я спрашиваю — зачем?

— Затем, что Ханамия может двигаться только вперед, — шелестяще отозвался Фурухаши. — Как шашка на доске. Только вперед. Назад — никогда. 

— И поле за его спиной пожирают лангольеры, — глухо подхватил Хара.

— Вот вас заело-то, — буркнул Мацумото.

— Светает, — сказал Сето.

Действительно, за окном линия горизонта начала светлеть. Небо было ясным, облака не закрывали самолет, и Ханамия увидел под ними сверкающую гладь океана.

— Скоро мы увидим Статую Свободы! — вскинул кулак Ямазаки.

— Она с другой стороны, — Хара дернул его вниз, но Ямазаки не поддался.

— Сето, а как ты увидел рассвет, если ты в наглазниках?

— Он почувствовал кожей, — ответил Фурухаши. — Как ящерица.

Улыбаясь, Ханамия закрыл глаза.

И снова открыл их, когда кто-то коснулся его локтя, и голос Фурухаши сказал в ухо:

— Ханамия, мы сели. 

***

 

Перед ними расстилался пляж. Огромный, солнечно-желтый, с причалом для лодок и катамаранов, и понтонами для ныряния, и толпами, толпами людей. Океан, что лежал по ту сторону пляжа, казался ненастоящим, словно фотообои.

Ханамия стоял на границе желтого песка с уже знакомым ощущением, что не знает, как он здесь оказался. На нем были темные очки, но одежда его была слишком открыта — они вырядились по здешней моде, в майки без рукавов и шорты, не покрыли головы, и теперь Ханамию одолевал страх — он подозревал, генетический — получить рак кожи.

— Вон там, — Сето вытянул руку, — видишь, здание? Это пункт проката катамаранов. Вот там и…

Он не стал заканчивать фразу. Ханамия попросил его, когда они еще были в Японии — найди. Ханамия мог бы сам, но боялся, что бросит на полпути. Сето же не боялся ничего. В конце концов, не он слышал по ночам голос.

Сето нашел реабилитационный центр, но туда они решили не соваться — слишком много препятствий могло возникнуть на пути, а Ханамия понимал, что не выдержит и малейшего. Тогда Сето нашел это место. Подработка. Аренда катамаранов.

Путь Ханамии должен быть чист.

Он еще не коснулся ногой пляжа и оттого казалось, что можно еще повернуться. Отмотать все назад. Просто отдохнуть в Лос-Анджелесе и вернуться домой. Забить на грязное стекло между собой и миром — просто представить, что жизнь такой и должна быть: мутной, нечеткой, будто бы во сне, будто бы не с ним. В конце концов, может, такая она и есть?

Ханамия отчетливо вспомнил, каким живым чувствовал себя в тот момент, когда щелкнул пальцами, и в тон хрустнули чужие кости. Он был уверен, что слышал этот звук.

Каким живым он чувствовал себя, глядя на человека, что стоял перед ними, раскинув руки, закрывая свою команду.

Каким живым, когда ненавистный голос сказал: «Ханамия, твой последний бросок был просто потрясающий. Давай сыграем еще раз?»

Судорожно вздохнув, Ханамия расправил плечи и шагнул вперед. Тут же Ямазаки что-то сунул ему в руки.

— Держи.

Ханамия принял, не понимая, что это и зачем. Он только сказал:

— Не ходите за мной.

И пошел вперед.

То, что Сето назвал зданием, больше походило на хижину. Или на здание, которое старается походить на хижину. Ханамия вошел сквозь занавес из бус — они глуховато стукнули, приветствуя его, и тут же голос сказал по-английски:

— Добро пожаловать! Славное сегодня утро, правда? Хотите арендовать катамаран?

Ханамия утратил дар речи. Всего на мгновение — но оно тянулось, и тянулось, и тянулось, и он стоял, будто врос в пол, сжимая в ладонях то, что дал ему Ямазаки.

Человек за стойкой смотрел на него, и сияющая улыбка потихоньку сползала с его лица, а в глазах засветилось узнавание.

В тот же миг Ханамии будто вкололи краски по венам. Мир рухнул на него во всей своей оглушительной реальности: Ханамия услышал шум океана и крики людей снаружи, неумолчный рокот автомобилей и разноголосую музыку; он ощутил запах соли, сгоревшей ароматической палочки и бензина; он увидел пятна солнечных лучей на полу, на столешнице, на мускулистых обнаженных руках.

Он чувствовал пол под ногами, одежду, что касалась его тела, струйки пота, сбегающие по спине. В руках он держал что-то теплое и шершавое; опустив взгляд, Ханамия едва не ослеп от оранжевой яркости. Это был баскетбольный мяч.

— Ханамия, — произнес Киеши Теппей изумленно, недоверчиво… радостно? Ханамия, сглотнув сухим горлом, шагнул к нему.

— От меня не убежишь, Киеши.

Улыбка коснулась уголков рта Киеши Теппея.

— Я не то чтобы пытался.

— Ты предлагал сыграть еще раз, — Ханамия покачал мяч в руках.

— Действительно, а потом уехал лечить ногу, — в голосе Киеши звучала насмешка, но не злая — теплая. — Как я мог так подло поступить.

Ханамия ударил мячом об пол — тот подпрыгнул и вернулся ему в руки, а Киеши проследил за его полетом с неожиданной, но приятной жадностью в глазах.

— Вылечил? — спросил Ханамия.

— Твоими молитвами, — сверкнул улыбкой Киеши. Он выглядел словно воплощение солнечного света, воплощение океана и самой жизни. У Ханамии перехватило дыхание.

— Так сыграем? — спросил он сдавленно. Киеши чуть склонил голову, глядя на него, и Ханамия вдруг испугался, что сейчас Киеши начнет спрашивать, что он тут делает, почему вообще оказался в Лос-Анджелесе, когда прилетел, один ли…

Киеши ни о чем не спросил. Он вышел из-за стойки и пошел к Ханамии — высокий, золотистый от загара, с бисеринками пота на широких плечах. Ханамия усилием воли заставил себя оставаться на месте — только мяч держал перед грудью, будто щит.

— Давай сыграем, — согласился Киеши, остановившись вплотную и глядя на Ханамию сверху вниз. — Но только один на один. Без твоей команды.

— Почему ты думаешь, что они со мной? — предпринял Ханамия жалкую попытку.

— Потому что я тебя знаю, — мягко ответил Киеши. — Приходи после шести часов. Мы как раз закрываемся. Здесь неподалеку есть площадка. Ну как?

— Я приду, — кивнул Ханамия. 

— Отлично, — просиял Киеши и вдруг хлопнул его по плечу, словно они были приятелями. — Буду ждать, Ханамия.

Ханамия оскалился. Это вышло само собой — просто грудь затопило вдруг таким восторгом, что уголок рта сам по себе пополз вверх в усмешке, которой не было на его лице уже с полгода, не меньше. В глазах Киеши мелькнула настороженность.

— Сейчас будет «купился, идиот», верно?

— Не-е-ет, — протянул Ханамия. — Это доставило бы мне удовольствие, но не такое, как играть с тобой.

— Всегда знал, что на самом деле ты любишь баскетбол, Ханамия.

— Я сейчас передумаю.

Киеши рассмеялся. Настороженность в его глазах сменилась удовольствием — он чуть склонился к Ханамии, будто хотел сказать ему что-то по секрету, а потом вдруг забрал у него из рук мяч.

— Заложник.

— Как глупо.

Киеши беспечно пожал плечами и пошел за стойку, побрасывая мяч в своей неправдоподобно огромной ладони. Ханамия смотрел ему в спину, ощущая, как сжимается что-то в груди и в горле, мешая нормально вздохнуть.

— Я приду вечером, — сказал он. Киеши кивнул, глядя на него. Баскетбольный мяч он положил рядом с собой на стойку.

Обратный путь через пляж он еле преодолел — навалилась вдруг страшная сонливость.

— Я вернулся, — пробормотал он, едва не падая в руки Ямазаки. 

— О нет, — в голосе Фурухаши звучала гордость, — ты прошел на клетку вперед. А то и на две.

— Я хочу спать и чтобы никто из вас больше не нес ерунды, — сказал Ханамия.

— Первое — это запросто, — кивнул Сето. — А вот со вторым может быть сложно. Я провожу тебя в отель, — добавил он.

Ханамия уснул, едва сел в такси, и его с трудом удалось разбудить, чтобы он добрался до номера. 

В номере же Ханамия повалился на кровать как был и спал до вечера, и проснулся бодрым, живым и злым. 

Киеши, впрочем, все равно забыл мяч на стойке аренды катамаранов.

Но им двоим это не помешало.


End file.
